The purpose of this core is to provide investigators with animals with varying durations/degrees of airway injury. The models of airway injury include: 1) chronic exposure to sulfur dioxide (SO2) gas, 2) intratracheal instillation of lipopolysaccharide (LPS), 3) acute inhalation of ozone, 4) acute inhalation of aerosolized leukotriene B4 (LTB4), and 5) acute exposure of sensitized animals to inhaled antigen. Capsaicin treatment to deplete animals of tachykinins also will be performed as part of this core. The core will provide animals to investigators in other projects should these investigators require animals with airway inflammation or injury.